I Love You, Sasuke
by Madame Mayhem
Summary: An unfortunate tragedy is what split them apart and muddied a once strong bond, but there had to have been happier and simpler times prior to its wake. The brighter days shared between the closest of two brothers. "I love you, Sasuke." "I love you too, Itachi." one-shot.


**Author's Note:** This was an idea I got while thinking about Itachi and Sasuke. The most adorable brother pair in all of Naruto! Hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **An unfortunate tragedy is what split them apart and muddied a once strong bond, but there had to have been happier and simpler times prior to its wake. The brighter days shared between the closest of two brothers. "I love you, Sasuke." "I love you too, Itachi."

_© Anime by Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Sasuke ..."<em>

* * *

><p>The five year old Uchiha boy swung his little legs as they dangled off of the couch. His parents, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, had left the night prior to tonight; for the hospital. Mikoto had gone into labor, and soon they would be home with his new little sibling.<p>

His little brother ... he couldn't have known for certain what gender the baby would be. But he was fairly certain it would be a boy just like him, he just knew it. And he couldn't wait to see him.

He took this time to think about all the fun stuff they would do once he was older, from now until he was more coordinated and able to keep up with him a little. He would teach him everything. How to walk, how to talk, manners, how to read and write also. He would even train him and teach him about what it _truely_ means to be a ninja — once he's learned more himself of course.

He sighed, what was taking them so long? Surely it didn't take _this _long to deliver a baby, did it? He didn't exactly know anything about childbirth, and it wasn't as if he were a woman. He didn't have to know. The anticipation was killing him, Itachi already had to wait nine months for his brother to arrive ... he didn't want to have to wait for one more second.

And he hadn't, the front door opened and carefully walked in both of his parents. A small white bundle wrapped up in a blanket, in his mother Mikoto's arms. A smile found it's way onto his lips, knowing that that was it.

"... Is that the baby?" he questioned, his voice was only a whisper. The bundle was unmoving, he assumed the baby was asleep.

Mikoto nodded. "Yes, this is him." Him? Itachi's smile seemed to widen a little more, it was a boy after all. Just like he'd wanted. "Would you like to see him?" she questioned, in a hushed tone just like her oldest son's.

Itachi frantically nodded his head. "Yes, Okaa-chan." She leaned down to his level, pulling the blanket off of the infant slightly in the process, to give him a better look at the child. Itachi only stared in complete awe at him.

He was so ... cute, for lack of a greater word. He was so pale, not in a sick looking sort of way, and his cheeks were rosy. He had quite a lot of hair for a newborn, with the same midnight blue hue that Mikoto's gave off. His eyes were closed, and his chest was steadily rising and falling.

He was in fact asleep.

"What ... what's his name?" he questioned, and Fugaku walked up to him. Squatting down at his side and resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, his eyes not leaving his new son's figure even for a second.

"His name ... is Sasuke." Fugaku answered, causing Itachi to nod. Signalling that he acknowledged his father's answer.

"Sasuke ..." he repeated, almost as if to test how it sounded coming from him. "How tired is he?" he questioned his mother. "Can I play with him?"

Mikoto giggled, pulling Sasuke close and leaning back. "He's _very_ tired, he's also too little for playing Itachi." Itachi pouted as Mikoto walked towards the back of the home.

"Where are you going Okaa-chan?" Itachi asked, jogging after her.

"To Sasuke's room," she answered. "I can't hold him the whole time he's asleep."

"I can!" Itachi quickly argued, making his mother giggle again.

"I think Sasuke would rather be in his comfy crib," she said, once they both entered his nursery. She gently laid him down in his baby bed. "besides, you're too small yourself Itachi."

"I'm five," he countered, and she ruffled his hair.

"He isn't going anywhere Itachi, you've got all the time you could possibly need to spend some time with him." She held up a finger. "Unless it's his nap time. Then you need to leave him alone and let him sleep." She gave Itachi one more smile before walking out of the room.

Itachi turned his attention back to Sasuke's crib again, listening intently to his small baby snores. He was too short to look over his bed, so he had to grab a chair from the other side of the room to stand on.

He hung his arms over the side, letting them dangle loosely, as he stared at the peaceful look on Sasuke's face; with a smile that contained just a hint of proudest in it. Proud that he could be called this little creature's older brother.

"Hello, Sasuke." he greeted in a whisper, to avoid waking him. "You don't know me yet, but I'm Itachi. And I'm your aniki, alright?" Sasuke had shifted a tad in his sleep, cooing and making Itachi smile. "Okaa-chan says I can't play with you, since you're too little, so try to grow up fast. Alright? I mean it, I'm your aniki. That means you have to do what I say."

Fugaku had been watching from the doorway ever since Mikoto left, as Itachi interacted with Sasuke. He couldn't help the tiniest smile that found it's way onto his face. "But, for now, I guess just watching you like this is okay too ..." Itachi trailed, reaching a hand down to tussle his baby hair. "I love you, otouto. I hope you'll love me as well."

But Itachi was much more than positive that the little being would, despite how he lacked the ability to say so.

* * *

><p><strong>＼(゜ロ＼)(／ロ゜)／<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi attempted to feed Sasuke a spoon full of baby food, but the tiny Uchiha only scrunched his nose in disgust as he turned away for the fourth time. Causing Itachi to sigh and put it down. "Sasuke ..." he trailed irritably. "stop being picky."<p>

The one year only stared at him, blinking and tilting his head. He clearly heard the sounds that left this boy's mouth, but he hadn't understood a word of it. Itachi picked up the utensil and jar again, bringing the spoon towards Sasuke's mouth once more.

However the end result was it being smacked out of his hand, and clattering to the floor. "Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed in a startle, then sighed irritably. "Now I'm gonna have to wipe that up." Sasuke seemed to think it was funny, as he laughed, despite how his brother may have felt.

"Knock, knock." said a new voice, prompting Itachi to pause in his digging around for a towel and turn towards the new arrival. Their cousin Shisui. "Hey, Itachi." he greeted with a wave, then patted Sasuke on his little head. "Hey there little guy."

"Hello, Shisui-kun." Itachi said before removing a towel from a drawer, then kneeling down to wipe the mashed food off the floor. "What brings you here?"

The eight year old shrugged. "Just thought I'd see how my favorite cousins were doing," He glanced at Sasuke. "plus I haven't seen this kid in a while." he said, ticking his chin and making him giggle. "Isn't that right? Did you miss me Sasuke? Did you miss Shisui?~" he cooed.

"Shisui, you shouldn't—"

"Ouch!" Shisui jumped and quickly retracted his hand, as if he'd just touched something hot. "What the—he—he just _bit_ me!"

"I was going to tell you not to put your hand so close to his mouth," Itachi informed. "he started growing teeth a few months ago, he has a tendency to bite people when they do that."

Shisui pouted. "Well ... did he ever bite _you_?"

"No," Shisui's mouth fell open.

"Well what makes _you_ so special?!" he questioned. "That's not fair!"

Itachi rolled his black eyes. "For your information he's never bitten Okaa-chan either, not just me."

"But you said he has a tendency to bite people?"

"Mostly just Otou-san." Itachi admitted, much to the amusement of his cousin. Now Shisui had something to tease his uncle about, at least until he finally blew up on him. Then he would be forced to stop, though it would be pretty funny and sweet up until that point.

The older boy snickered. "That's priceless!"

Itachi picked the spoon up off of the floor and rinsed it off in the sink, walking back to his spot in front of Sasuke and picking up the small jar. "Let's try this again." he said to him.

"You tryin' to feed him or something?" Shisui asked.

"Yes," Itachi had been quite tempted to reply to that in such a sarcastic manner, as it had been obvious since he walked in. Why would Sasuke be in a highchair with a baby food jar in front of him, if Itachi wasn't trying to feed him? "and he hasn't been cooperating with me either." The Uchiha boy looked at his older cousin. "Would you like to—"

"I already know what you're gonna ask, and the answer is _no_." Shisui cut off, holding up his hand. "After what he just did to me? No way." Itachi shrugged. "But I have an idea of what you _can_ do."

"What?" Now he was curious.

Shisui pointed down at the jar. "Eat some of it."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "... For?"

"It's this feeding trick I heard about, my Kaa-chan use to do that with me whenever _I_ wouldn't eat something." Shisui explained. "If babies see you eating it, they'll want some too." he shrugged. "Or something like that." He leaned in closely to him, then said in a serious voice. "Eat it Itachi."

Itachi blinked, this boy was quite the strange one. "Okay ... just back off." he said, pushing the older boy's face away. He turned his attention to Sasuke, who had been staring at the duo the whole time. He glanced back at Shisui. "I don't have to do that stupid airplane thing while I do this, right?"

He shrugged. "Only if you want."

"Alright, so no then." Itachi said, taking a spoon full of the food and putting it in his mouth. He only sat there, unmoving. His facial expression change from one of stoic, to confusion, then horror as he spat it all out onto the floor. Shisui hopping back in disgust.

"Ew!" he exclaimed. "What would you do that for?!"

"That was gross ..." Itachi wiped his mouth, then looked at the jar. "... I think this stuff is expired ..." He sniffed it closely then scrunched up his nose.

"Well no wonder he didn't want it." Shisui muttered. Then, his face slowly broke out into a grin. "How'd it taste Itachi?" Said boy narrowed his eyes at him. "I bet you've got some pretty crap breath now."

"Shut up Shisui."

"Itachi's breath stinks!" Shisui exclaimed repeatedly as he pointed and laughed, Sasuke laughing right along with him.

"Tachi!" the younger Uchiha said, causing both the older boys to pause and stare.

"... What did you say?" Itachi questioned.

Shisui glanced at Itachi, then back at the baby. He pointed at him. "Itachi ...?"

"Tachi!" he said again, causing Itachi to smile proudly.

"Well, would you look at that." Itachi stated, picking Sasuke up. The younger boy happily wrapped his arms around his neck, burrowing his face into the crook of it. "I was his first word." Shisui only pouted.

"Aw man, how is _that_ fair?!"

Itachi nuzzle Sasuke's head. "I love you, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>＼(゜ロ＼)(／ロ゜)／<strong>

* * *

><p>A three year old Sasuke was crying, wailing to be more precise, why? His favorite stuffed animal was practically destroyed, the seams were popped in numerous places; causing most of the stuffing to fall out and become lost. An ear on his stuffed cat was torn in half, one of the eyes was missing and the other was near the point of falling off as well. Even the tail was loose, it seemed all the times of roughly playing with it finally caught up.<p>

Mikoto had tossed it out, promptly telling Sasuke she would just get him a new one. But this did nothing to silence his cries, it in only fact made them a little bit worse. He didn't want a new one, he wanted that one!

Though eventually Mikoto and Fugaku left for a little shop near Ichiraku that sold such novelties, Fugaku having had enough of all that noise. While Sasuke may have objected to the idea, Fugaku figured he would want it anyway as soon as he saw it. He was a child after all.

Itachi sighed, patting Sasuke's back while he continued to scream and kick around a little. "At this rate, you're gonna make yourself sick Sasuke." he said to him, but the toddler only continued to cry. Itachi finally stopped pacing and sat Sasuke onto the ground, crouching down to look at him. The small Uchiha's cheeks and nose were red, his flushed cheeks stained with tears. Even his nose was a little runny.

"It was only a toy, outotou." Itachi tried to explain, and Sasuke only shook his head.

"I want Kitty-chan!" he yelled, and Itachi sighed. He wasn't going to say that Sasuke was overreacting ... but maybe he _was_ overreacting just a little.

"Sasuke—"

"No!" Sasuke cut off.

"Sas—"

"_No!_" Itachi sighed, not really knowing what to do. He could just wait until their mother and father returned home, but he didn't like seeing Sasuke this was. Not to mention, there was little to no guarantee that he would cease all of this just because they got him something new.

"You're being a baby ..."

"I _am_ a baby!" Sasuke retorted.

"No you're not, I thought you were a big boy."

"I want Kitty-chan!" Itachi pressed his lips together, into a fine line, then he stood up. Walking to the back, to Sasuke's room to look for something.

Sasuke paused in his crying when he saw Itachi leave, then started again. Sniffling and wiping his eyes. "Sasuke." He heard Itachi call, and when he turned around his crying stopped again. This time, because he was a little surprised.

Itachi had whisker lines drawn onto his face, fake cat ears sitting on top of his head. He reapproached the hiccuping child and knelt down, getting close to his face. "Meow." was all he said, and it made Sasuke smile a little. He reached a hand up to pet Itachi, giggling. It made Itachi smile too.

He meowed some more, pretending to be a cat to make Sasuke happy. It was a little embarrassing, but worth it to make his brother smile. "Itachi?" He paused, turning his head to the side. Seeing Mikoto and Fugaku in the living room with them, a green stuffed dinosaur in Fugaku's hand. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"And why did you draw on your face?" Fugaku questioned next.

"Uhhhh ..." he trailed, not really knowing how to answer either of his parent's questions. At least, not without it sounding weird. "Well, I—"

"Aniki's a kitty!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing at Itachi. Mikoto giggled.

"Yes, your brother _is_ a kitty." she said, taking the stuffed animal from Fugaku's hands. Handing it out to Sasuke. "But look at the one we got for you sweety." Sasuke blinked, staring at it, then crawled closer to Itachi. Standing up and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Kitty ..." he said, making Fugaku sigh. As Sasuke clearly didn't care about it anymore.

"Great," he said. "what are we to do with this then?" He pointed at the toy.

"Oh, well I guess we can just—" Fugaku took it from his wifes hands, tossing it Itachi's way. The stuffed toy bounced off of his head.

"You can keep it, kitty." Fugaku said, making Mikoto laugh and Itachi blush in embarrassment.

Sasuke laughed, repeatedly chanting 'kitty' while pulling on his older brother's cheek. "You're lucky I love you, Sasuke ..."

* * *

><p><strong>＼(゜ロ＼)(／ロ゜)／<strong>

* * *

><p>"Itachi?" a five year old Sasuke said, from the other side of the dinner table. Peeping his head up, he silently called to his brother again. "Pssssttt! <em>Itachi!<em>"

Said boy sighed. "... Yes, Sasuke?" He was ignoring him, since he was trying to study his jutsu scroll. But he soon figured he'd at least hear him out, since he was trying so hard to gain his attention. He couldn't have ignored him for much long anyway.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"That was a question." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, can I ask you _another_ question?"

"That _was_ another one."

"Itachi!" The older Uchiha smirked in amusement.

"What's your question, Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled, seeing as how Itachi wasn't playing around with him anymore.

"... Do you know where babies come from?" he asked, and Itachi froze.

"... Why are you asking?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I just wanna know if you know."

"... Yes ..."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay." Both were silent for a minute. "Where do they come from then?" This time, Itachi looked up at him.

"Sasuke, I'm busy." he bluntly said. "Why don't you go ask Otou-san?"

Sasuke quickly shook his head. "Nu-uh! I'm not gonna ask Outo-san something like that, cause then he might not tell me!"

"What makes you think I will?"

"Because you're my aniki, and you love me." Sasuke smiled.

Itachi chuckled. "Yes, I do love you Sasuke." Sasuke smiled a little bit wider. "But I still won't tell you." His smile dropped. "How about you ask Okaa-chan instead then? I'm sure she'll know more about it than me."

"I did," Sasuke said. "but then she told me to ask you about it."

_'Damn it, Okaa-chan.' _Itachi thought, then he sighed. He had to tell him something, otherwise he'd never leave him alone about it. That's just how Sasuke was. He could tell him that dumb story about the stork, but even Itachi hadn't believed that when he'd been told. He had been smarter than that, and so was Sasuke.

Itachi smirked, guess he could just wing it. "Alright Sasuke, I'll tell you." Sasuke grinned.

"Really? You mean it?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, really." He pushed his scroll to the side, lacing his fingers together. "But do you really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

The older boy nodded. "Alright then." he said. "Parents who want children, are given babies as New Years gifts."

Sasuke blinked as he tilted his head, then slowly narrowed his eyes. "That isn't true ..."

"Yes it is." Itachi argued. "Why do you think a baby is that holiday's symbol?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No it isn't! New Years is _way _at the beginning of the year." He pointed at himself. "If parents get babies on New Years, then why is my birthday in July? Huh?"

"Because you weren't activated until July." Itachi answered.

Sasuke tilted his head again. "What do you mean 'activated'?"

"Those babies are just dolls when the parents get them, they aren't alive yet. And depending on whenever the parents want their child's birthday to be, that's the day that they turn them into a real boy or girl." Itachi explained.

"How?"

"With the Baby Animation jutsu." If Itachi hadn't been so good at holding a strong poker face, he'd been laughing so hard right about now. But he was on the inside. He was beginning to enjoy this.

"Baby ani— that _sounds_ like a lie!" Sasuke spat, and Itachi let a chuckle slip. Proving to Sasuke even more that his brother was in fact lying to him. "Stop messing with me nii-san, tell me where they really come from or else!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, was he seriously trying to threaten him? "Or else what?" Itachi dared.

"Or else I'll tell mama on you!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Then go ahead." Itachi said, leaning back in his seat. "Go right into the kitchen and tell Okaa-chan, you can't threaten me with something like that Sasuke. She doesn't scare me—"

"_MAMA_! Itachi is—" Itachi had quickly thrown himself onto the table and covered Sasuke's mouth. The young boys yells were now muffled as he tried to pry the hand away. The last time Sasuke told Mikoto on him Itachi was grounded for a week. All he did was tell Sasuke he would turn into a chicken if he kept scratching at his chicken pox ... and that the family would then eat him. So, it was a crime to joke?

Mikoto opened the kitchen door to peek at them. "Yes Sasuke? What about Itachi?" She looked at them in confusion, when she saw her oldest covering Sasuke's mouth.

"Nothing Okaa-chan." Itachi replied, then turned to Sasuke. "Right, otouto?" He cautiously removed his hand, and Sasuke calmly nodded.

"Right!" Mikoto looked back and forth between them.

"Oh ... okay." she said. "Well dinner will be in about ten minutes, so make sure you wash up." she stated before closing the door.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at a smirking Sasuke. "No one likes a tattle-tale Sasuke, learn how to take a joke."

"I will, when you tell me where babies come from." Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed, was there no way around this? "... Fine." he said. "Well, I guess ... when a mother and father—"

"Wait!" Sasuke cut off.

"What?" Itachi asked. "I thought you wanted to know?"

"I actually think I kinda do already." Sasuke said, causing Itachi to quirk an eyebrow.

"... How would you?"

"Because I sort of figured it out." Sasuke answered. "When a mama and father love each other, they got their room for privacy." Itachi's eyes widened a little. "And when they tell each other they want a baby, they get on their bed and the father gives the mama his seed—"

"Stop!" Itachi cut off, not believing what he was hearing. How in the world would a five year old know what sex was? Someone had to have told him that. "Who told you that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nobody."

"Don't lie to me Sasuke," Itachi said. "who told you?"

"I said nobody! I found out on my own!" Sasuke exclaimed, then tapped his chin. "Well _kind_ of ... I guess."

"Kind of?" Itachi repeated. "What do you mean kind of?"

"Well, I was in the garden with mama the other day when I asked her where babies come from. And she told me that babies were like flower seeds, they need lots of time and love to grow; just like the flowers in her garden." Sasuke explained. "Then later I realized that babies really are like seeds!" He held up his hands, for emphasis. "There's this baby seed that the father has to get so he can give it to the mama to eat, then it falls into her tummy." Sasuke patted his stomach. "That's where it sits, and eventually it turns into a baby and pops out of her belly button." He smiled. "And that's where babies come from!"

Itachi stared and Sasuke, in both mild shock at his way of thinking and how bizarre that actually sounded. That was a very odd way of looking at it, especially the belly button thing (definitely _not_ how they came out). "Well ... you're right Sasuke, that's precisely how they're made." Best to just leave it at that, and let him think whatever he wanted. "You're one smart kid."

Better than telling him the real story. Sasuke smiled. "I know." Then another thought crossed Itachi's mind.

"I thought you said Okaa-chan didn't tell you."

"I never said that she didn't." Sasuke said. "I asked her, then she told me to ask you about it after she told me what she did." Well what was the point in that? Unless Mikoto did that intentionally.

"Boys," their mother said, walking out of the kitchen with a pot and sitting it in the middle of the table. "get your father and wash your hands. Dinner is ready." She walked back in to get bowls and chopsticks as Itachi stood up with his scroll.

"Wait, nii-san." Sasuke said, jogging out in front of him. "Before I forget." He dug into his pocket and pulled something out. "Here, for after you eat dinner." In his hand, along with a few pieces of lint, was a seed. One of their mother's flower seeds actually. Confused, Itachi held out his hand and Sasuke dropped it in.

"What's this for?"

"It's the baby," Sasuke answered. "I can't have it since I'm too small. But you're ten, so you'll have to eat it!" Itachi blinked, then chuckled. That was adorable, but it was a good thing boys couldn't have children. Otherwise Sasuke would find out he was wrong about his "theory" and Itachi would be in for one awkward explanation.

"Why do you want me to eat it?"

Sasuke smiled, giggling. "Because ..." he trailed. "... I love you!" he said, then ran towards the back of the house to get their father. Itachi watched and put the seed away into his pocket, shaking his head as he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>＼(゜ロ＼)(／ロ゜)／<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke kicked his legs slowly as he watched his brother throw kunai at targets. He smiled. "I'm glad you're here to help me train Itachi, it's boring when I'm by myself."<p>

Itachi nodded. "I'd imagine so," he said. "but I'm here for the rest of the day. So no worries." He threw another kunai, hitting another bullseye with seemingly little effort.

"I wish I could do that." Sasuke said, slipping off of the stump he sat on and walking closer.

"You will eventually, all it takes is practice." Itachi handed a kunai to him. "Would you like to try now?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah!" He took the weapon from his brother's hand, and stared at one of the targets as he held it up. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated, then when he was sure of himself he threw it ... and missed completely. He frowned. "Aw ... you make it look so easy."

"Like I said, it just takes practice." Itachi said. "Besides, I am here to help you Sasuke."

"Not all the time." Sasuke pointed out.

"No, but I'm here _now_."

"For how long?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "For however long you need me."

"But sometimes you aren't home, what if I need you then?"

"Then you'll just have to wait for me Sasuke."

Sasuke pouted. "Yeah but ... sometimes even after you come home you don't feel like it." That was because he was almost always tired.

"That's completely justified, the long missions Otou-san sends me on tired me out. I do need to sleep, Sasuke."

"Then how come you just don't go?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because Sasuke, the people who request these missions are paying money for mine and my teammates' time."

"So, does that mean I have to pay for your time too?" A flicker of alarment flashed over Itachi's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Would I have to pay for your time, like those people." his younger brother repeated.

Itachi slowly shook his head. "No, of course not. What would make you think something silly like that?"

"Because you don't have time for me like you use to." he answered, and when Itachi thought about it he was right. Before now, the last time he really hung out with Sasuke like this was well over two weeks ago. The poor boy probably felt ignored.

"Sasuke," Itachi knelt down to his level, resting a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder. "that's nonsense. You don't have to worry about something like that, I'll always make time for you." He would in fact try to convince his mother to have their father give him a break, she always had a way of talking him into things. Itachi brought Sasuke in for a hug.

Sasuke hugged him back with a smile. "You mean that, aniki?" he asked, and Itachi nodded.

"I mean that with every fiber of my being, you're very important to me Sasuke." He pulled away a little to look at him. "How about I take you to get some ramen after we finish up here?"

Sasuke beamed, nodding. "Okay!"

Itachi chuckled, ruffling his hair. "I love you, Sasuke." he said with complete and utter honesty. Sasuke gave another warm smile and said ...

* * *

><p><em>"... I love you too, Itachi."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Love it? Hate it? This was an idea that I had floating around in my head, it was just too cute to not publish! The part with Sasuke asking about where babies come from, I based off of my favorite Itachi/Sasuke one-shot "Itachi, lets make a baby". It's so funny and cute, I definitely recommend it. The one before that is actually something that happened to me, I was crying about my parents tossing out my stuffed cat and my brother acted like one to make me feel better :)  
><span>

Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review? Which part was your favorite?


End file.
